British Rail Class 143
| width = | height = | weight = | capacity = 106 seats | maxspeed = | gauge = | traction = | engine = Cummins LTA10-R of at 1950rpm (Originally fitted with Leyland TL11 6 cylinder 11.1 litre at 1950rpm) | safety = AWS, TPWS | coupling = BSI }} The British Rail Class 143 is a diesel multiple unit, part of the Pacer family of trains introduced between 1985 and 1986. They originally worked in the North-East of England but were later transferred to Wales and South-West England. Technical At around the same time of the British Rail Class 142 development, a Pacer railbus was being developed by Kilmarnock-based Hunslet-Barclay. The train used a Walter Alexander bus body and entered service in 1985. Again with 2 × motors giving a total output of and a top speed of , the class originally had a capacity of 122 passengers per 2 coach unit. Twenty-five units were built, numbered 143001-025, originally deployed in North-East England. 143001-019 were supplied in Provincial railbus-style two-tone blue livery, and 143020-025 were supplied in Tyne & Wear PTE yellow+white livery. In 1989, Heaton depot (Newcastle) implemented a unit renumbering scheme, whereby those with original SCG mechanical transmission would be renumbered 1433XX, and those that had undergone conversion to Voith hydraulic transmission would be renumbered 1436XX. By this time, many units had already received Voith transmission, so were renumbered directly from 1430XX to 1436XX. Only the T&WPTE-sponsored units - which received Voith transmission later on - actually carried the 1433XX series, renumbered to 1436XX when they were eventually converted. As with all Pacer units, the 2 axle non articulated wheel arrangement has given rise to problems with wheel noise on low radius curves and poor ride quality in general. The interiors were completely changed in 2000, with bespoke Chapman, high back seating installed throughout, along with improved fittings replacing 2+3 bus style low back seating; this reduced seating capacity to 106 seats per set. Operations North East The class was based at Heaton depot (Newcastle) from new, for use throughout the North East of England. As with class 142, problems soon emerged with the SCG mechanical transmission, resulting in poor availability, and frequent loco-hauled substitutions on local services, especially in 1987, continuing to a lesser extent in 1988 and 1989 as the units were progressively fitted with the more suitable Voith hydraulic transmissions. Improved availability of the class enabled the Class 101s to be withdrawn from the region in 1989, by which time the loco-hauled substitutions had also dwindled to typically one set diagram per day, finally petering out in Summer 1990 as the Pacers generally settled down to give more acceptable reliability. During the problems, a total of four original formations were split, and reformed to make operational DMS-DMS(L) sets, in a bid to alleviate the acute DMU shortage in the region. First to be split were 143002 and 143010, and cars 55643+55676 actually carried unit no. 143026 for a time in 1988. However, the pair was later renumbered 143010. The other cars 55651+55668 appeared later in 1988, with 55651 having a large white number 2 - meant for coach sides - crudely placed across the black 10 of its original unit number, only rectified upon renumbering to 143602. 143003 had spent a lengthy spell out of action with fire damage, then in Summer 1989, car 55644 from it was paired with 55683 (ex-143617), and both given the unit number 143617. The other cars 55658+55669 re-appeared later that Summer, both carrying unit number 143603. These reformations were never reversed to original formations, thus 143602, 143603, 143610 and 143617 remained mis-formed ever since. 143025 did carry the name of 'River Tyne' for sometime when it was based in the North East Wales From 1991/92, the units started to be transferred to Cardiff Canton depot for operations in South Wales, and moved over to Wales & West control during privatisation. It then passed on to Wessex Trains, which became part of the Great Western franchise. Arriva Trains Wales use their Class 142 trains on the commuter lines around Cardiff to places such as Rhymney, Aberdare and Barry Island. Additionally, Arriva have deployed 143s on longer journeys, such as those from to Carmarthen, , Pembroke Dock and . They operate 15 sets, a 16th set (143615) sustained severe fire damage during 2005 and has now been scrapped at Cardiff Canton. Arriva's fleet were repainted in turquoise and cream Arriva Trains Wales livery. 143609 has been named 'Sir Tom Jones' in honour of the Welsh singer.Fleet lists Class 143 thejunction.org Arriva Trains Wales commenced a minor interior refresh of their Class 143 in Autumn 2009. The seats are being retrimmed into the Arriva moquette. Additionally on the exterior of the Class 143 Pacer trains, LED head and rear marker lights and LED door obstruction marker lights are being installed. South-West England Wessex Trains used their fleet primarily on commuter services around Bristol, although towards the end of the franchises they were increasingly on longer distance Cardiff to services. They were occasionally used on rural branch lines but this was generally avoided where possible due to problems with wheel wear and the noise on sharp corners. First Great Western inherited the seven Wessex Trains units when the franchises were merged in April 2006. An eighth set used by Wessex (143613) caught fire near in October 2004 and has since been broken up at Cardiff Canton. In Autumn 2008, the Class 143s began a further refurbishment program at Eastleigh works; the interior improvements include: * New 'easy to clean' flooring * A retrim of the existing Chapman seats with First Great Western moquette * Refurbished toilet area with new flooring, wall coverings, toilet and sink basin * Brighter interior saloon fluorescent lighting diffusers Since December 2008 the Class 143s are based at Exeter TMD alongside seven similar Class 142s. They are now allocated to the following services: * Avocet Line Exmouth - Exeter St. Davids * Riviera Line Exeter St. Davids - Newton Abbot - Paignton * Severn Beach Line Bristol Temple Meads - Avonmouth - Severn Beach * Tarka Line Barnstaple - Exeter St. Davids Liveries and interiors File:143610 in July 1991.jpg|On 4 July 1991, 143610 in the then new Regional Railways livery, passes Hall Dene, near Seaham, with 1303 Middlesbrough-Newcastle File:143623 in August 1991 TW.jpg|On 30 August 1991, 143623 in Tyne & Wear PTE livery with TW Pacer branding, passes Hall Dene, near Seaham, with 1300 Middlesbrough-Newcastle File:ATW-143604-CardiffCentral-02.jpg|143604 in the original Wales and Borders Valley Lines livery, with Arriva branding Image:143606 C Interior.JPG|The interior of an Arriva Trains Wales Class 143 Pacer, showing the refurbishment carried out by Valley Lines File:Train in Hengoed Station - geograph.org.uk - 1152515.jpg|Arriva Trains Wales 143616 at with a service to Image:ATW Class 143 ATW Interior.JPG|The interior of a recently refreshed Arriva Trains Wales Class 143 Pacer, showing retrimmed seats in the Arriva moquette Image:143617 AND 143612 Exeter St Davids.JPG|A pair of First Great Western refurbished Class 143 Pacers No. 143617 and a more recent refurbished set, No. 143612 at Exeter TMD Image:143617 Interior.JPG|A half internal view of a First Great Western refurbished Class 143 Fleet details References 143 pl:British Rail Class 143 simple:British Rail Class 143